farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
King Min's Kyrat
King Min's Kyrat is a handbook and guide in Far Cry 4. It tells you each time you meet a new person, animal or place. Every article is written by The Ministry of Kyrat, ruled by Pagan Min, and therefore every article is written as a piece of propaganda. Some persons are described as spy, terrorist, outlaw, clown, and hero. Ajay is also present, even though he never have been raised in Kyrat. Factions are also present in People. Foreword Foreword from His Royal Highness, King Pagan Min: "My loyal subjects, it brings me great pleasure to share with you another edition of Kyrat’s #1 best-seller, 'King Min's Kyrat: The Official Guide'. With each passing year, my admiration for our great nation swells. I think each and every one of you for your sworn for your loyalty to the crown, it is this tireless dedication that keeps Kyrat a peaceful and prosperous nation". People * Ajay Ghale * Amita * Bhadra * Darpan * Hurk * Ishwari Ghale * Kalinag * Lakshmana * Longinus * Mohan Ghale * Noore Najjar * Pagan Min * Paul "De Pleur" Harmon * Yogi & Reggie * Sabal * The Golden Path * The People of Kyrat * The Royal Army * The Royal Guard * The Sherpa * Willis Huntley * Yuma Lau Animal * Asian Elephant * Asian Rhino * Assam Macaque * Attack Dog * Beehive * Bengal Tiger * Bharal * Black Eagle * Black Water Dragon (Rare) * Clouded Leopard * Demon Fish * Dhole * Ghost Bear (Rare) * Gulo (Rare) * Himalayan Brown Bear * Himalayan Monal * Honey Badger * Japalura * Karkadann (Rare) * Mad Devil (Rare) * Malayan Tapir * Mugger Crocodile * Nepalese Crow * Pig * Pit Viper * Rat * Red Crowned Turtle * Sambar * Shadow Leopard (Rare) * Sky Tiger (Rare) * Snow Leopard * Tenzin (Rare) * Thick Skin (Rare) * Tibetan Wolf * White Chested Bear * White Rumped Vulture * Wild Boar * Yak Places * Baghadur * Banapur * Chal-Jama Monastery. * City of Pain * Durgesh Prison * Ghale Homestead * Golden Path Camp * Jalendu Temple * KEO Svargiya Mine * King's Bridge * Kyra Tea Factory * Rajgad Gulag * Ratu Gadhi * Rochan Brick Factory * Royal Fortress * Royal Palace * Shanath Arena * The Sleeping Saints * Tirtha * Utkarsh * Varshakot Gallery People King Min Kyrat (21).jpg|Ajay Ghale King Min Kyrat (41).jpg|Amita King Min Kyrat (40).jpg|Bhadra King Min Kyrat (39).jpg|Darpan King Min Kyrat (38).jpg|Hurk King Min Kyrat (37).jpg|Ishwari Ghale King Min Kyrat (36).jpg|Kalinag King Min Kyrat (35).jpg|Longinus King Min Kyrat (34).jpg|Mohan Ghale King Min Kyrat (33).jpg|Noore Najjar King Min Kyrat (32).jpg|Pagan Min King Min Kyrat (31).jpg|Paul "De Pleur" Harmon King Min Kyrat (30).jpg|Yogi & Reggie King Min Kyrat (29).jpg|Sabal King Min Kyrat (28).jpg|The Golden Path King Min Kyrat (27).jpg|The People of Kyrat King Min Kyrat (26).jpg|The Royal Army King Min Kyrat (25).jpg|The Royal Guard King Min Kyrat (24).jpg|The Sherpa King Min Kyrat (23).jpg|Willis Huntley King Min Kyrat (22).jpg|Yuma Lau Animals King Min Kyrat Animal (1).png|Asian Elephant King Min Kyrat Animal (2).png|Asian Rhino King Min Kyrat Animal (3).png|Assam Macaque King Min Kyrat Animal (4).png|Attack Dog King Min Kyrat Animal (5).png|Beehive King Min Kyrat Animal (6).png|Bengal Tiger King Min Kyrat Animal (7).png|Bharal King Min Kyrat Animal (8).png|Black Eagle King Min Kyrat Animal (9).png|Black Water Dragon King Min Kyrat Animal (10).png|Clouded Leopard King Min Kyrat Animal (11).png|Demon Fish King Min Kyrat Animal (12).png|Dhole King Min Kyrat Animal (13).png|Himalayan Brown Bear King Min Kyrat Animal (14).png|Himalayan Monal King Min Kyrat Animal (15).png|Honey Badger King Min Kyrat Animal (16).png|Mad Devil King Min Kyrat Animal (17).png|Malayan Tapir King Min Kyrat Animal (18).png|Mugger Crocodile King Min Kyrat Animal (19).png|Pig King Min Kyrat Animal (20).png|Pit Viper King Min Kyrat Animal (21).png|Rat King Min Kyrat Animal (22).png|Red Crowned Turtle King Min Kyrat Animal (23).png|Sambar King Min Kyrat Animal (24).png|Shadow Leopard King Min Kyrat Animal (25).png|Sky Tiger King Min Kyrat Animal (26).png|Snow Leopard King Min Kyrat Animal (27).png|Tenzin King Min Kyrat Animal (28).png|Tibetan Wolf King Min Kyrat Animal (29).png|White Chested Bear King Min Kyrat Animal (30).png|White Rumped Vulture King Min Kyrat Animal (31).png|Wild Boar King Min Kyrat Animal (32).png|Yak Places King Min Kyrat (1).jpg|Baghadur King Min Kyrat (2).jpg|Banapur King Min Kyrat (3).jpg|Chal Jama Monastery King Min Kyrat (4).jpg|City of Pain King Min Kyrat (5).jpg|Durgesh Prison King Min Kyrat (6).jpg|Ghale Homestead King Min Kyrat (7).jpg|Golden Path Camp King Min Kyrat (8).jpg|Jalendu Temple King Min Kyrat (9).jpg|KEO Svargiya Mine King Min Kyrat (10).jpg|King's Bridge] King Min Kyrat (11).jpg|Kyra Tea Factory King Min Kyrat (12).jpg|Rajgad Gulag King Min Kyrat (13).jpg|Ratu Gadhi King Min Kyrat (14).jpg|Rochan Brick Factory King Min Kyrat (15).jpg|Royal Fortress King Min Kyrat (16).jpg|Shanath Arena King Min Kyrat (17).jpg|The Sleeping Saints King Min Kyrat (18).jpg|Tirtha King Min Kyrat (19).jpg|Utkarsh King Min Kyrat (20).jpg|Varshakot Category:Far Cry 4